Amor puro, un puñal, y Josh el Manco
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Sophie está furiosa, y Josh va a calmarla. Pero será mejor que tenga cuidado si no quiere que le comiencen a llamar Josh el Manco, porque su hermana melliza tiene un puñal... Y todo esto no viene a cuento, porque hay un secreto de amor puro... INCESTO.


Holaaa!

Bueno, esta vez me atrevo con uno de mis tipos de fics favoritos: el incestuoso. :) No está situado en ningún libro, sino en una especie de universo paralelo en el que están con Nicolas Flamel, Saint-Germain, Juana, y Scathach, pero también con Perenelle, y además en la casa de los mellizos, donde (no preguntéis por qué) no están sus padres. La imaginación es libre… y por suerte FanFiction también. :)

No tiene el incesto muy marcado, así que tampoco hay que ponerse a gritar, ¿eh?  
>Y recordad: si no os gusta, no lo leáis; y si ya lo habéis leído y no tenéis una opinión positiva, o al menos educada, no dejéis review. No quiero un montón de gente que sólo lo ha leído y comentado para decirme lo pervertido y pecaminoso que es lo que he escrito. Bueno, aunque a mí nunca me ha pasado nada parecido, lo he advertido por si acaso, dado que no parece haber mucha gente que se haya leído estos libros y que les agrade el incesto entre Sophie y Josh. Y además, tiene un poquito de lime… tal vez escriba algo de lemmon en otro fic, ya veremos…<p>

Y dicho todo esto, le dedico el fic a **Melon-And-Watermelon**, por haber sido la primera y única persona en decirme que le agrada la idea del incesto entre estos mellizos. ¡Gracias preciosa! Sin ti nunca me habría animado a escribir fics de este tipo con estos libros. :)

* * *

><p>Sophie sintió como se enfurecía, y cruzó con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras intentaba contenerse… sin conseguirlo:<br>-¿Pero se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?-exclamó la joven.- No puedo creer que hayáis podido hacer algo así.-al ver que Nicolas Flamel pretendía volver explicárselo todo, le cortó de un golpe.- No, ni hablar, cállate. No quiero oírlo.

Sophie les dio la espalda para coger aire en un esfuerzo por serenarse, y Josh aprovechó para hacerle un gesto cortante a El Alquimista que indicaba claramente que cerrara el pico. El joven aborrecía a Nicolas Flamel, pero sabía que si este continuaba así, sólo lograría cabrear aún más a su melliza, y lo pagarían todos.  
>Josh ya dominaba aquellas situaciones, a pesar de lo complicado que era enfurecer a su melliza de aquella forma y de las pocas veces que sucedía.<p>

Sophie se volvió de nuevo para mirarles uno a uno, sumida en un silencio cuanto menos aterrador. La calma que precede a la tormenta. La joven parecía extrañamente tranquila:  
>-Muy bien.-se limitó a decir con rostro hierático.- Me voy a mi habitación.<p>

Los que había allí reunidos la observaron marchar sin hacer nada por detenerla. Todos se consideraban demasiado jóvenes como para morir. (N/A: Cómo me gusta dramatizar. :) Y ahora perdonad la interrupción; es que quería probar lo de las Notas del Autor, y no podía resistirme a comentar esto.)

Josh gruñó, molesto, y se tiró en el sofá. Saint-Germain le miró con sorpresa e inquirió:  
>-¿No vas a hablar con ella?<br>-Si voy ahora…-respondió tranquilamente él.- No creo que salga con vida.  
>-Vamos, un poco de coraje.-pidió Juana, sonriendo orgullosamente.- Así no se ganan las guerras.<br>-No sería una guerra si no se os hubiera ocurrido esa maravillosa idea que, ¡qué extraño!, no le ha gustado nada.-replicó Josh irónicamente, colocando los brazos cómodamente tras la cabeza. (N/A: No voy a decir qué es lo que han hecho para enfadar tanto a Sophie, sencillamente porque no se me ocurre nada. :) Otra vez será…)  
>-De todas formas, podrías haberte negado a hacerlo.-aseguró Saint-Germain.<br>-¿Podría?-quiso saber Josh alzando las cejas, con pocas esperanzas, en dirección a El Alquimista.  
>-No.-respondió concisamente él.<br>-Aun así…-metió baza amablemente Perenelle.- Opino humildemente que deberías ir a hablar con ella, y pedir disculpas en nombre de todos.  
>-¿Por qué yo?-gruñó el joven.<br>-Eres su hermano mellizo.-dijo La Hechicera.- Estoy segura de que sabes la mejor forma de hacerlo sin sufrir ningún daño. Si no vas tú, nadie lo hará, y no querrás que esté siempre enfadada contigo por haberte negado, ¿verdad?  
>-Genial.-suspiró Josh, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.- Pero como encuentre al imbécil al que se le ocurrió darle un puñal a mi hermana, voy a maldecirle a él y a toda su familia.<p>

Josh subió finalmente las escaleras con el sonido de la extraña risa de Scathach, que musitaba por lo bajo algo sobre un chica guerrera. Mientras tanto, Saint-Germain daba gracias al cielo porque el joven no supiera que había sido él, el que le había dado el puñal a Sophie.

Aún en el salón, Nicolas Flamel frunció intensamente el ceño.  
>-¿Qué te preocupa, cariño?-quiso saber Perenelle.<br>-Creo que deberíamos vigilarles. Así podremos asegurarnos de que Josh no salga dañado por error.-respondió él, provocando de nuevo las carcajadas de La Guerrera.  
>-Oh, pero Nick, ¿no querrás que espiemos detrás de la puerta, como las viejas?-sonrió La Hechicera.<br>-No.-a El Alquimista le brillaron los ojos.- Pero podemos hacer algo mejor.  
>-Ya veo.-Saint-Germain supo de inmediato a lo que se refería, y le entusiasmó.- Un conjuro de visión.<br>-Algún día tendréis que aprender a respetar la intimidad de la gente.-les reprendió Juana.  
>-Algún día.-aceptó Saint-Germain, sonriéndole a su esposa.- Algún día. Pero mientras tanto… ¡que alguien traiga un espejo!<p>

Scathach obedeció y colocó un espejo de pared sobre la mesa. Perenelle se acercó, y a regañadientes utilizó su aura para hacer el conjuro. No hacía falta que dijera nada, pero las palabras ayudaban a La Hechicera a concentrarse:  
>-Que este espejo nos muestre, con toda claridad, a aquellos a quienes no queremos perder de vista; y que nos ayude a oír, pues la solución reside en cada pista.-pidió.<p>

La superficie del espejo se empañó, y al aclararse mostró la habitación de Sophie. La joven estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y los brazos cruzados aún, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared de enfrente que sin duda alguna no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Se oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ella apartó la vista de la pared y la dirigió hacia la puerta, con el mayor desinterés:  
>-Josh, lárgate.-pidió serenamente.<br>-No.-respondió la voz del joven desde fuera, confirmando sus sospechas.- Pero voy a darte una oportunidad para guardar todas las armas con las que estás apuntándome, ¿de acuerdo? Cuento hasta tres antes de entrar.-la joven hizo una leve mueca que pareció una sonrisa.- Uno… dos… ¡tres! Bien.

La puerta se abrió y Josh apareció. Tras cerrar de nuevo la puerta, se deslizó junto a su hermana y sonrió:  
>-Hey.-dijo solamente. Ella le observó con el mismo desinterés que al principio.- ¿No vas a decir nada?-su melliza se limitó a hacer un gesto de cabeza en dirección al puñal que había sobre el escritorio.- Hmmm… muy bien, amenaza captada. Ya me imaginaba que no me harías ni caso.-murmuró él, provocando que ella sonriera.- ¡Ajá!-exclamó Josh, señalándola teatralmente.- ¿Me equivoco o eso es una sonrisa?-la joven sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, pero su mellizo continuó.- Vamos, di algo, aunque sea una amenaza de muerte. Me siento como un imbécil hablando solo.<br>-No tienes por qué sentirte como un imbécil.-habló finalmente ella, con tono molesto.- Porque de hecho eres un imbécil.  
>-Ah, conque ahora hablas.-gruñó Josh.- No puedes resistirte a insultarme.<br>-Es una tentación.-admitió ella con tono más suave, sonriendo de nuevo.  
>-Yo sé otras cosas que también son una tentación.-dijo él con voz aterciopelada y sugerente, mientras su mirada chispeaba con aire pícaro.<p>

Sophie siguió sonriendo, pero le apartó delicadamente, levantándose de la cama.  
>-¿Vas a hacer que me ponga de rodillas para suplicarte que me perdones?-quiso saber su mellizo, recuperando la posición que había adoptado en el sofá del salón.<br>-Mmm… tal vez.-dudó ella, divertida.  
>-Bueno.-bufó él.- Me basta con que no estés enfadada.<br>-Sólo para que te enteres; sí que estoy enfadada.-replicó su melliza con una mueca.  
>-Pues no deberías.-dijo pacientemente Josh.- He venido aquí a pedirte perdón de parte de todos.<br>-Estoy segura de que si has venido tú, ha sido porque os lo habéis echado a suertes.-aseguró la joven.  
>-¿Y no podría ser porque me preocupo por ti?-gruñó el joven.<br>-Ni hablar.-sonrió su melliza.  
>-Bien, no se puede tener todo.-Josh se encogió de hombros.<p>

Josh se levantó también y se acercó a su melliza, posicionándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.  
>-Pero vas a perdonarnos.-dijo como si fuera una verdad irrefutable.<br>-Pues claro.-admitió ella, sonriendo.

El joven colocó una mano en la espalda de su melliza y otra en su cintura. Ella se lo permitió, y descansó las manos en sus hombros, apoyando la cabeza en su torso. Josh hundió el rostro en su cabello, aspirando la fragancia a vainilla, y deslizó los labios por su cuello, lo que inquietó a los que les observaban por el espejo en el salón. Sophie no hizo nada por detenerle, ni siquiera cuando su mellizo retiró la mano de su espalda para apartar su blusa y besarle el hombro; se limitó a suspirar delicadamente y ladear la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo.

Sin embargo, cuando Josh movió la mano que estaba en su cintura para llevarla bajo su blusa y acariciar su espalda desnuda, Sophie le cogió las manos tiernamente y se apartó de él.  
>-Creo que deberías bajar para decirle a los demás que todo está bien.-sugirió ella con voz suave.<br>-¿Es imprescindible?-quiso saber él, con ademán irritado y la pasión brillando en sus ojos.

Ante el claro asentimiento de su melliza, Josh mostró una expresión malhumorada, y la joven se deslizó hacia él para descansar las manos en su nuca y besarle dulcemente en los labios. Pero al ver que su mellizo convertía el beso en algo pasional, Sophie se apartó de nuevo, dándole la espalda y limitándose a observarle por el espejo de cuerpo entero que había frente a ella.  
>-Vamos, vete.-exigió la joven, desabrochando los botones de la blusa y quitándosela.- Voy a cambiarme.<p>

Josh sonrió de forma extraña y se sentó en la cama exactamente igual que la última vez, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y la espalda apoyada en la pared.  
>-¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a quedarme un rato más.-dijo, observando con atención a su melliza, que estaba en sujetador.<br>-Ya lo creo que no.-bufó ella.

Josh la ignoró y se levantó, acercándose a ella hasta juntar sus cuerpos y colocar suavemente las manos en su cintura, observando en el espejo sus movimientos. Sus manos acariciaron la piel de su melliza mientras se posaban en su vientre plano y acababan justo debajo del sujetador. Sophie las observó también en el espejo, conteniendo la respiración involuntariamente.

Josh la obligó a volverse hacia él, y la apretó contra su torso, desabrochándole los vaqueros, que cayeron al suelo silenciosamente, dejándola en ropa interior. Sophie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró suavemente al oído, de forma que le hizo estremecer:  
>-¿Josh?-él gruñó por toda respuesta.- Será mejor que quites esas manos de ahí y te vayas, si no quieres que te llamen Josh El Manco.-el joven captó la indirecta rápidamente, pero no se resistió a deslizar de nuevo los labios por su cuello.- Josh…-advirtió tiernamente ella.- Tengo un puñal, ¿recuerdas?<p>

Josh se apartó, finalmente, pero su mirada entre pensativa y divertida alertó a su melliza. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Y a pesar de imaginarse que él haría algo parecido, la joven no pudo evitar que su mellizo la tirara a la cama, tumbándose a su lado, y la retuviera besándola con fiereza mientras deslizaba las manos por la cara interior de sus muslos. Sophie gimió levemente y le atrajo hacia sí, desabrochándole la camisa. La joven se apartó ligeramente de su mellizo, y murmuró mirándole a los ojos con el deseo patente en ellos:  
>-Pensándolo bien… sí, quédate un rato más.<br>-Sabía que dirías eso.-aseguró él en voz baja, lanzándose hambriento a sus labios y ayudándola a quitarle la camisa, sin dejar de acariciar su suave piel femenina, mientras se impregnaba de su dulce olor a vainilla.

Escaleras abajo, en el salón, se había extendido hacía rato un espeso e incómodo silencio. Perenelle, con mucho tacto por su parte, cortó la imagen antes de que el joven le desabrochara el sujetador a su melliza, y por hacer algo, volvió a colocar el espejo en su lugar, tras lo que se volvió hacia los demás. No dijo nada, pero su mirada lo expresaba todo.  
>-Son valientes.-se atrevió a decir Juana finalmente, con una débil aprobación en la voz que intentó ocultar.<br>-Son insensatos.-la corrigió Nicolas Flamel, más que molesto, con la mirada llameante.- Esta relación, además de ser sumamente desagradable para la ética, es otra debilidad más que permitiría derrotarles si se supiera.  
>-A nadie le importa la ética.-interrumpió Scathach.- Y las debilidades son humanas. Por eso yo no tengo ninguna…-añadió en voz baja con una diminuta sonrisa.<br>-A mí no me parece mal.-admitió Saint-Germain.- Es un interesante tema de investigación humana. Y además… se podría escribir una canción con ello.-comentó, también sonriendo.  
>-¿Tú qué opinas, Perry?-quiso saber El Alquimista, calmándose.<br>-He visto algo más que deseo en sus ojos.-comenzó La Hechicera tiernamente.- He visto amor. Amor puro. Y yo siempre estoy del lado del amor. ¿O no, Nick?  
>-Bien.-suspiró Nicolas Flamel.- Que hagan lo que quieran. Pero sea amor o no, esto no nos traerá nada bueno.<p>

Perenelle se apartó de él y se paseó lentamente por la habitación sin decir nada, hasta que se volvió y observó fijamente a su marido; como a un niño que acaba de decir una tontería ofensiva, pero a quien se quiere demasiado como para reprender.  
>-El amor, Nick…-dijo Perenelle dulcemente, con una mirada ensimismada y perdida en el pasado.- El amor siempre trae cosas buenas...<p> 


End file.
